Virtual spaces that enable users to participate in games and/or other online (social) activities are known. In some of these virtual spaces, users can make in-game purchases, e.g. for virtual objects that are usable within the virtual space. In some virtual spaces, at least some of the content is not accessible until a user unlocks it, such as, by way of non-limiting example, a bonus level. In some virtual spaces, unlocking and/or accessing such content could occur as a consequence of one or more of the following actions: a user accomplishing a particular achievement, or a user purchasing access to such content.